Traveling (PDC One-Shot)
by GlaceonLeafeon15
Summary: Cry has stayed at Pewds's house for a month now. Pewdie has grown feelings for him but... Marzia has lost feelings for Felix, and started to grow closer to one of Felix's friends. (A PewdieCry story, Rated T for language. Contains some guy romance. Don't read if you don't want to!)


**Traveling: A PewDieCry One-Shot**

**Rated: T (Just to be safe! And also some swearing...)**

**Coupling: PewDiePie x ChaoticMonki (AKA: Cryaotic/Cry)**

**If you do not like boyxboy fanfictions then please do not read**.

PewDiePie's POV

"_I-I have to go," Cry said, grabbing his suitcase that he packed earlier._

_When did he pack his suitcase? I definitely didn't see him do that._

"_Why?" I ask._

"_You don't know?" He asks, his face staring at my carpet._

"_How the hell should I know what goes through your mind?" I hiss at him._

_Marzia comes out of our room, she has the most saddest look I've seen in my life._

"_Cry... I'm sorry," Marzia apologizes._

"_Marzia," I look at her, "What are you sorry about?"_

_She cups her sleeves around her face and starts crying, "Felix... I am so sorry!"_

_I run up to her and give her a hug, "Marzia, you don't need to cry! But why are you apologizing to me and Cry?"_

_Cry flinches at my saying of his name._

"_I-I..." Marzia pulls out of the hug I gave her, "Felix..." She wipes her eyes, "Pewdie... I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry."_

_Now I'm crying...** Great.**_

"_M-Marzia?" I say._

"_I'm sorry Pewds. I just don't feel that way about you anymore," Marzia whispers._

_It takes me a second to figure out what she's saying... Marzia doesn't love me anymore. I wonder how long she has felt this way._

_Cry is still looking at the ground..._

"_I know what you're thinking. Felix, I haven't done anything with anyone. No affairs or anything like that... I just... love someone else," Marzia says, more strongly than what she said before._

_I grab her hands softly, "Marzia... I understand."_

"_Cry... I'm..." Marzia says softly._

_What the hell..._

"_I... I," Marzia trembles, "I love Cry, Felix. I've loved him ever since he came here a month ago."_

"_I don't understand, Marzia," Cry stammers._

_I walk up to Cry and grab him by his shirt._

"_What the hell did you do?" I hiss._

"_Pewds. I didn't do anything!" Cry yells._

"_Felix! Please let him go!" Marzia says._

_I let go of Cry, ashamed that I did that to him._

_He's my best friend, I know he didn't do anything with Marzia._

_But I should have told Marzia my feelings as well._

_Cry... I love him too._

_I've loved him ever since the time in September, when I stayed at his house for a week._

_But... I knew it would never happen._

_Cry wipes his nose on his sleeve._

"_Marzia... I just don't feel that same way about you," He says, "You're a good friend. But I just love someone else..."_

_Cry starts tearing up._

"_It's okay Cry. I just wanted you to know how I felt," Marzia says, "I'm sorry you have to leave this way... I hope you have a safe trip home."_

_Marzia walks up and gives Cry a hug, then she walks back to ou- I mean, her room._

"_I'm sorry Pewds," Cry says, looking at the door, "I didn't want things to happen like this..."_

_Cry walks out of my house and starts dialing a Taxi._

Marzia has walked out of the house to go to her friend Staci for the night.

Cry has probably just arrived at the airport and is going to buy a one-way ticket to Florida. He probably won't want to talk to me ever again.

The two only people that I've ever felt close too have walked out of my life.

Marzia was like my sister that I never had. I thought that I loved her like she was my lover though, I guess I've always loved Cry though.

And Cry was the only person that I've actually loved, my best friend... Gone from my life.

I look at my counter, there are my keys to my car and my coat is nearby.

I can't save Marzia anymore, but I if I hurry... Maybe I can save Cry!

I get up from the carpet, the same place that Cry cried at, and grab my keys and my coat. I run out the door and hurry and unlock my car.

I'm going to tell Cry how I've felt about him for... About** 5 **months now.

_**I hope I can make it in time, I better make it in time, I have to make it in time!  
**_

Cry's POV 

"Thanks sir for buying a one-way ticket to Seattle, the plane will arrive in 3 hours," The cashier says, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

I frown once I walk away from her, can't they just tell that I really need to get out of this fucking place?

I take a seat down on one of the seats, put my suitcase down and place my feet on it.

I have no idea what the hell happened today...

I just need a minute to figure out my thoughts...

Okay... So Marzia loves me...?

I feel bad about telling her that I don't feel the same, she's just been so kind to me.

I sigh, why does my life have to be this complicated?

But even more I really don't understand how she could actually feel that way about me. After all I'm technically just a voice. A figure of people's imaginations.

Also, why the hell did Pewds pick up by my shirt and glare at me?!

I've never done anything bad to him! I have also never told him my feelings before, which I know that he would probably punch me in the nose if I ever told him that...

Goddamit...

I just wish my life could be easier...

Seattle, eh?

I have no idea why I chose to go there, but...

It'll give me enough time to make sure that nobody decides to follow me, then after a week or two I can go back to Florida.

After a moment a guy runs up to the counter, I suspect that he's going to buy a ticket as well.

So I decide to put on the green Beats headphones that Pewds gave me for my birthday last year, but not before I hear this: "Hello, ma'am. Can you tell me if anyone named Ryan Terry has bought a ticket in the las-"

Who is looking for me?

It doesn't matter anyway, I just hope that the man won't find me.

I need to be alone. I really don't need for anybody to talk to me, all I need is to listen to some freaking... What am I listening to? Coldplay or some shit? I don't know. Just sir,_ please_ go away, please go away.

The man looks towards me, and starts walking in my direction.

_Sir, please go away;._

_Go away._

I shut my eyes, hoping that the man will think that I'm asleep.

_Get the hell away from me sir._

_I'm asleep._

_I'm asleep, can't you tell? Are you an idiot?!_

'_Cry, just forget about the guy who is walking towards you, just focus on your music.' _I think to myself.

Suddenly I feel something warm on my lips.

I-I-Is someone kissing me?!

I open my eyes.

Uh... Am I dreaming?

P-PewDiePie, the** famous** YouTuber...

Has his lips pressed against mine.

I feel my cheeks getting hot.

I bet I'm blushing, I bet that my whole face is like a freaking tomato right now...

How wonderful.

He pulls away then smiles.

I take off my headphones and put them around my neck and turn them off.

Pewds blushes, and his arms are behind his back, "Hi Cry."

I smile, my cheeks are still burning, "Hi Pewds."

I get up and kiss him again.

He blushes harder but after a moment he kisses me back.

After a moment we pull away.

"Don't leave me Cry," Pewds says, "I love you, I don't think I could live without you."

I smile, "I won't ever think about that again," my blush fades, "Because I love you as well, friend."


End file.
